Conventional dental chairs raise the head of the patient slightly compared to the patient's shoulders or maintain the patient's head in the same plane as the patient's shoulders. This causes the patient's chin to dip towards the patient's chest, which partially closes the patient's airway. Maintaining an open airway is important, especially in patients who are undergoing extensive dental care, such as oral surgery or sedation dentistry. Traditionally, there have been few adjuncts to aid the dental provider in this area. Additionally, dental patient chairs typically are uncomfortable, causing the patient to frequently move their bodies and therefore their heads, further compromising the maintenance of proper airway during care.